I Worth More Than Gold
by henjien
Summary: All of us can never escape death but he wish he can keep her forever. Without him noticing, his time had frozen to that day his eyes reflected hell. "When everything is already broken, I see you beside me smiling. But it's just another vision of what we used to be. Your beautiful face, your laughter and mesmerizing eyes, it's now a picture of time fading to memories."
1. Chapter 1

**I worth More than Gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

**CHAPTER 1: Ichigo's Remorse**

Sirens from the fire trucks disrupted the neighborhood of Natura Amichevole Subdivision in Mestre, Italy in the middle of the night. The two-storey modern house built in strong wooden materials is burning in the huge red fire, turning its modest form to ashes.

A car abruptly stops near the burning house. People gave way to the man whose amber eyes reflected the horrible fate of his own home. The same petrified amber eyes that is reflecting the grievous fire as sparks from his own burning house drift in the wind.

"No…NO…! Rukia, RUKIA!" He shouted. Shoving people away from his way as he run towards his house. "This can't be happening. Oh, God save her, save her. My son, my son. Please keep them safe." He pleads trying to shake the dreadful feeling of fear inside his heart.

Ichigo was about to cross the yellow strip that separates the bystanders from the unsafe area. But he was stopped by the police.

"Sorry Sir but we can't let you in. It's dangerous and you might interfere with our operations." The police said pushing Ichigo away. But he was bigger and stronger. He angrily shoves the cop away but was again met and pushed backed by the authorities.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME! MY GIRLFRIEND SHE'S PREGNANT. SHE MIGHT BE IN THERE. I HAVE TO SAVE HER. LET GO OF ME! RUKIA!" Ichigo keep struggling. He pushes himself through the crowd with all the strength he have.

"Calm down Sir. We are trying our best. We can't let you in." The fireman said pushing Ichigo away.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AND STAY HERE WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY UNBORN SON MIGHT NEED MY HELP? FUCK YOU!" Ichigo cursed punching the guy in the gut. The two policemen who are holding his arm panic. They both take their stun guns and aim at him.

Ichigo is already prepared to fight but something hit his back. The last thing he saw is his house burning. He tried to fight the darkness but it's useless.

"Ru-rukia." He weakly called. Two strong arms hook in his shoulders before he fell on the ground.

"Chad, bring him back to the car and go." Ishida ordered. Chad nodded and slings Ichigo's unconscious body on his shoulders.

"What about you Ishida? You know we can't be out here for too long." Renji asked. He is very anxious. Ichigo's outburst will put them to greater troubles than what they already have.

"I'll try to look for Rukia-san. Get out of here and find Grimmjow some medications. He badly needs it." The red head hesitated for awhile but he knows that's the best decision for now.

"Come back we don't know how to deal with the carrot-head when he wakes up." Renji shouted. Ishida nodded and turn his back away from them.

The place is in chaos. People are rushing, cars and trucks are coming. The awful smell of burning woods and black smoke coming up the sky are a horrid sight.

"Just a moment ago the firemen had recovered a body. They had confirmed that the body found was a pregnant woman. Who is said to be sleeping when the house started to burn. As what you currently see burning down to ashes in the background. The cause of fire is still unknown." The reporter said. Ishidas steps came to a stop, clenching his fist as tight as he can. He felt nauseous. How can he tell this to Ichigo?

"How can they face tomorrow after this? This nightmare when will this end?"

"_I'm fine, you worry too much. I'm just going to Venice for a maximum of three days after that we can finally go back to Japan."_

"_We've been here in Europe for almost 6 months now Ichigo. Tell me, what are you trying to find in here?"_

"_You think too much soon to be Mrs. Kurosaki. I'm taking back what is rightfully you wait for me?"_

"_I will, come back soon and take care."_

"_I love you so much Rukia."_

"_I love you too Ichigo."_

"_How dare you betray us?"_

"_You are so naïve Ichigo. You shouldn't trust people that easily. Now you will never have anything. Die in here Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"_Ichigo, nothing is left, nothing is left in Mestre. Rukia and your son had burned in that fire."_

_He… Ichigo Kurosaki had died at that very moment…_

…

Ripples of water surrounded Ichigo's body as it falls into the dark blue water. His unmoving body is steadily sinking deeper into the darkness of the abyss. His eyes were closed, lips gently purse to each other. His orange locks and black jacket softly sway with the water as he goes down slowly, deeply into the void of nothingness. He didn't know where to go. He wasn't even sure if he will be able to see the light again.

"I want to disappear." His mind told him. He felt serene, the coldness of the water and the never ending silence felt reassuring. The reassurance of the end of all his adversity he had nothing left and nothing to return. "Where should I go?" He asked. But all he can hear is his own voice echoing then disappearing to oblivion.

Afterwards, he felt something above him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the pale, peaceful face of his beloved right above his face. It immediately awaken him and at that moment he realized he is drowning. Bubbles came out of his mouth as he released oxygen out of his lungs.

Then his hand voluntarily circled around his neck. Panic shook him when he becomes conscious how distant the surface of the water and how Rukia moved up too fast away from him. Ichigo fumbled his hand for a way out. He raises his hands and pushes his legs up as strong as he can to swim and reach his beloved. She's in a plain white dress. His eyes can't look away of her beautiful motionless body.

Warm light started passing through the water, Ichigo's mind begun to scream "a little more, a little more". With one strong rush he is about to reach his wife but all he grasps is the open air. The blue cloudless sky blinded his eyes for a second. He quickly looks around but all he can see is the vast clear sky and the ocean meeting at the horizon.

Ichigo is about to call his beloveds name but felt himself being lift up to the air. Strong arms hold him in place. He looks at his back to know who is restraining him and was surprised to see his own face with animalistic eyes, skin and hair as pale as snow.

"King." He said. Ichigo tried to free himself from him but was trap. He looks back once more to the water and is again surprise to see his wife slowly sinking down the water.

"No, no, Rukia!" He shouted struggling to be free from the albino at the back of him.

"King, you better stop and hear what the Queen is sayin'". He huskily said. But Ichigo is not listening he continued to struggle. The albino let go of him by roughly pulling his hair down a feet away from the water just above her face. He can't move they were suspended in the air. His eyes started to form tears as he watch her face, from her cheeks, then her closed eyes to her small nose slowly sinking into the water leaving gentle ripples on the surface. His heart yearn for her. His whole being desire for her.

"Rukia." He weakly called as a lone tear fall from his eyes. The tear drops on the water disrupting its calm state however when it started to clear again, he saw it the beautiful, crystal like violet orbs of his loved. She is telling him something. Ichigo's eyes focus on her lips. He read her lips and the words she silently say ripped his heart to thousands of pieces. His soul is pierce to death. He is not her saving grace.

"**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ICHIGO."** She said. A sweet smile graces her beautiful face.

….

Ichigo choked in his own saliva. He coughed and coughed, big drops of sweat drip from his forehead to his neck then to his naked muscular chest and back. Ichigo frustrated, ram his hands on his damp orange mane breathing with difficulty. He angrily tossed his blankets away, taking bandages on his side table.

He had gotten used to this routine waking up in the middle of the night, disturbed and frustrated. His nightmares will never cease to distraught his conscience. He wraps the bandages on his knuckles, walking with heavy step to his mini-gym.

The first punch is so strong the heavy bag of sand enclosed by a smooth resilient rubber swing away from his abuser. The first punch is followed by another, then another and another accompanied by his heavy breathing and killing intent.

He is not seeing a punching bag, he is seeing himself. "How did everything turn out like that, like this?" He gravely thought.

The bandages are not able to withstand the pressure. It was torn to pieces leaving Ichigo's knuckles almost bare and vulnerable. But he did not stop his assault he keeps striking until his knuckles drew blood from the abused skin.

Renji is smoking his cigarette facing the elegant Japanese style garden. He can hear every blow his friend gives to the punching bag he just changed. That's the 3rd bag this month.

"He is up for it again." Ishida said joining Renji. He blow smoke in the air, seeing the stars in the dark sky. Renji sympathetically listen to every blow, every growl, heavy breathing and sometimes in all those nights he is doing this. He cut his cigarette with his own fangs when they hear his repress sob. He wakes him up; he wakes them up with never-ending shame and pity.

"We need to right things soon." Renji said looking up in the sky but he didn't seem to see anything.

"I'm afraid it will not change anything." Ishida respond eyes hidden under the shadow of his bangs.

…

Ichigo make his way to the brick barricade that's protecting the road from the dynamic waves of the ocean. He is wearing a black fitted elbow length polo shirt, a black watch, black belt with silver buckle, black pants and shiny Italian leather shoes. After the tragic death of his girlfriend and son who was not given a chance to see and explore the world. He never wears another color, it's just black. He is still mourning, everybody knows that.

His black sports car is just ten feet away from him, reflecting the rising sun in its shiny heavily tinted window. This time the ocean is calm, very calm that it looks like it is flawlessly ironed. Ichigo walk to the empty space between the brick barricades and settle down. He lean his back and head on the stone wall, taking out a box of expensive cigarettes. Ichigo quietly watch the rising sun as it lights the world.

He is not able to sleep. Ishida fixed his knuckles for him, redo the bandages. No matter how many times he hurt himself, he feels nothing. He got numb of pain.

Ichigo put a cigarette between his lips and light it up. He blows the smoke out and let the gentle wind carry its scent away. There is an empty expression in his face. He never knows where this hatred, emptiness and loneliness will carry him after he killed them. Killing them will never satisfy him, it's not enough. He will never be satisfied, not anymore, not forever. If he knows everything will turn out like this. The gold can kiss his ass goodbye. He won't even give a fuck. She is everything to him and now she's gone, she's gone forever.

He had planned to take back all but he end up losing everything. He didn't deserve this…

"It felt serene yet painful. I can only see you when I close my eyes."

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

**-UNTIL NEXT TIME-**

"**SEMPER FI"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I worth More than Gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.  
A/N: Ah! Yoh… Well this story is kind of dark and as you can read…LOL heart wrenching. Thanks for the review everyone. I swear you'll like the ending. Lol ;)**

**CHAPTER 1: Ichigo's Past**

Ichigo looked through their closet, taking out various clothes and packed it inside his duffel bag. He was going to Venice for his family's stolen wealth. He decided that it's his last time pursuing his share of wealth that some time ago was own by his family. This is for Rukia and their still unborn child. He was doing this to give them a good life.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming to him, afterward the opening of the door. When he turned around a smile form from his lips, he expected such expression coming from her beautiful face. She always worries about him.

Rukia was glaring at her boyfriend who just grins at her in return. She crosses her arms on her chest feeling the baby bump under her cute, white maternity dress that has ruffles and small dark blue forget-me-not flowers printed in the fabric.

"You still didn't tell me why you're going to Venice knowing that everything we need is here in Mestre. No, not here but in Japan." She asked. She heard Ichigo sighs and stop packing his clothes. Ichigo walks to his girlfriend and gently embrace her with his strong arms.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the preeminent example of a man, a very handsome man. He was extremely tall, towering over her with his long strong arms and legs under those black pants and black leather jacket. He was perfectly tanned with bright orange hair that was unruly, wild and sticks everywhere. Many of her colleagues said that he was the epitome of a great Greek god. Rukia can't help but sigh. They were shamelessly lusting over her boyfriend.

"You better be thinking of me or else I hunt the guy and kill him." Ichigo said dangerously but with a playful looked in his eyes. Rukia pinched his sides making Ichigo's body slightly jerk away from her; a mischievous smile was carved on his lips.

"I'm pregnant with your son Ichigo. Don't make me sound like a bad woman in front of our child." She said pissed. He chuckled gently pushing her away from him so that he can looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm just kidding. Are you still having one of your mood swings?" This earned him a sharp jab from Rukia. Ichigo instantly doubled and clutched his aching gut. Rukia walked to her husband's duffel bag and check his things. She sighed and walked to their closet pulling out more of his clothes.

"You need more jacket than you already have. You forgot your scarf and bonnet again. Where are your gloves?" She asked, strictly checking every item he had put inside. Ichigo smiles lovingly at her and wrapped his arms around Rukia from her back, pressing his lips at the back of her neck.

"I'm fine, you worry too much. I'm just going to Venice for a maximum of three days after that we can go back to Japan." He assured her planting wet open kisses on her shoulders. Ichigo felt Rukia's sharp intake of breath then the arching of her neck.

"We've been here in Europe for almost 6 months Ichigo. Tell me, what are you trying to find in here?" She softly said putting her hands on Ichigo's arms that was encircled on her waist. He makes sure it's not too tight to hurt her and his baby.

"I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." He simply said. Rukia turned around to looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Tell me, what is this very important thing that was taken away from you? You know what Ichigo, after the talked you had with your weird hat's n' clogs uncle. You've been keeping secrets from me. Don't you trust me?" She accused. She didn't even mask the feelings of disappointment towards him for not telling her everything.

Ichigo tenderly palm her beautiful, flawless face and gently squeeze it. "You think too much soon to be Mrs. Kurosaki. It's a surprise and always remembers that everything I'm doing right now; all of it… is for you and this little guy in here." Ichigo gently rub her stomach. His eyes tenderly glow with happiness and pride. "When I return, I will tell you everything. So, will you wait for me?" He asked looking through the mesmerizing window of her soul.

Rukia submits to him, pulling him by his shirt and hug him tightly. "Come back soon and please take care." She said burying her face on his chest. Ichigo protectively wrap his arms around her.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Rukia; I will always protect you." He reassured her. Rukia nodded and smile at him but deep inside she was still disturbed and sad. After the fall of his family, Ichigo had been meeting different types of people from dangerous to deadly. Honestly it's not something to be surprise of. Before Ichigo know her existence as a classmate slash mortal enemies then became his girlfriend. He was already known as the notorious delinquent of Shinjuku City. The infamous King of Shinjuku State University, together with his loyal friends, Renji Abarai, Ishida Uryu, Aizen Sousuke and the two foreign exchange students of the West Grimmjow Jagerjaques and Sado(Chad) Yasutora.

They were his friends who saw the potential in him to lead them. To lead them to something she can't understand. They had grown up; they weren't the wild and reckless teenagers anymore. Well, except for Renji and Grimmjow who still chase whatever skirt they saw. Yet, they were like towering towers who looked down at the world.

Ichigo has an exceptional flair of planning, which can make pawns into deadly weapons inside a chess board. Ishida who can construct anything using his own virtual system. Grimmjow who was an expert of mixing pleasure with business. Renji who knows everything in the streets, Aizen who was creepy and mysterious but Ichigo assured her that he was one of his best man for a job and the last but not the least the silent Chad who can move a car using only his brute force. They had these dangerous potentials that no one can touch.

She never expect for them to be together. Ichigo was from the high society with high reputation. A popular guy who can have anything, everything he wants with just one snap of his fingers. Beautiful women throw themselves all over him. Football made him famous in the world of sports. Many tried to pursue him to go pro. But he said he was satisfied. Football was more fun to play whenever, wherever he wanted. He was the King and she was just another girl who tried to pursue her dreams by working hard. Doing everything she can to keep her scholarship and finished her studies. An orphan like her was not supposed to meddle with people in Ichigo's standards but faith and love moves in a mysterious way. She never thought he'll make her as his most apprize Queen.

….

The rest of the couples afternoon were spend packing Ichigo's things, Rukia cooking something for him then cuddling at their couch as they watched a movie. He was now waiting for his partners to pick him up.

Ichigo wrap an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders that snuggle even more closer to him. He kisses the crown of her head and breath in her scent. It's hard for him to be away from her even just a day or more but he have to do this for their future. This was the last time he'll chase after what his family once had before everything was destroyed by greed.

Ichigo heard various cars stopping at the front of his house, followed by the blowing of the car's horn. They were here. Ichigo felt Rukia's arms tighten around him. She didn't want him to move up from the couch. He smiled and gently tickles her sides. Rukia giggled, burying her face on the crook of his neck, her hold of him loosening. Ichigo carefully lifted her to his lap. Their lips met and everything disperses around them. For them it's just Ichigo and Rukia that matters. In seconds Ichigo's hands become aggressive. His hands roam around Rukia like he was memorizing every curve, every smooth details of her delicate body. Ichigo groaned when Rukia's dainty fingers caress his orange mane down to his neck then his chest. He was suddenly turned on.

Ichigo's hands immediately went under Rukia's skirt and trace up her smooth, creamy legs. When he was about to hook his fingers in her underwear Rukia's hand suddenly stops him.

"They…'ve been blow…ing the cars horn." Rukia said between heavy breathing. She feels so hot. Ichigo stubbornly groaned and bury his face between her chests. Rukia chuckled and wrap her arms around his head.

"You better go now; strawberry or else I won't let you go." She playfully said. Ichigo looked up to her face and kissed her again.

"Call me if anything happens here, ok. Be careful in here, Baby." Ichigo said with serious yet gentle eyes. Rukia can only smile and nod.

"This short parting is hard for him too." Rukia thought.

…...

Ichigo passionately kissed his girlfriend again at their door step, hug her tightly afraid to let her go. Rukia's cheeks and nose are red, obviously she'd been crying. She gently pushed Ichigo away from her and arranged his collar, then gently caressed his neck up to his hair. Ichigo grab his wife's head and kiss her forehead, breathing her scent.

"Go now, Ichigo. Your friends are waiting." Rukia reminds him. Ichigo lower down a little maintaining his hand at the back of her head and meet their foreheads together. Ichigo looked seriously at Rukia and she looked back at her. Their reflections mirrored in each other's beautiful orbs.

"You'll be fine here right?" Ichigo was seeking for reassurance. He didn't want to leave her alone but he had to do this. Rukia warmly smiled at him.

"Don't you think you worry too much?" She playfully said throwing his words right back at him. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oi, Ichigo get a room!" Grimmjow yelled followed by Renji's loud laughing voice. Ichigo didn't break eye contact with Rukia but his left arm was raised towards his friends with a sign "read my middle finger assholes." The two just laugh even more.

"Go now Ichigo, stop keeping your friends wait for you." Rukia said turning Ichigo and pushing him away. Her face was starting to feel hot and red. Ichigo grab his bag and for the last time stole a kiss from his girlfriend.

"I love you. Take care and see you soon." He said walking backwards to their cars.

"I love you too. Take care Strawberry!" Rukia watched him turn around and his strong back walking away from her. He always has this scowl in his face but as he turn around again before getting in his car. He has this prideful grin, the proud look in his eyes and the insuperable aura of confidence.

…

"I thought you will not let her go." Aizen coolly said, teasing Ichigo. Ichigo just scowled, leaning on his hand that was supported by the cars window. On his handsome face the cool air is hitting gently.

"Heh, I bet they are still making out when we arrived. Did you have a boooner, Ichigo?" Grimmjow mocked, laughing with Renji at the back of the car. A vein pops out of Ichigo's forehead. Why can't they keep quiet even just for a second?

"Shut the fuck up! You motherfuckers." Ichigo yelled at the back of the car, making Grimmjow and Renji laugh even more. Chad and Ishida sweat drop. They can hear their yelling all the way from their own van that was following behind their car. Ishida was thankful he was not there. He will definitely have a headache.

This was the biggest step to start new. They will have whatever they want. He was willing to share what was left of his family to his loyal friends. When they get out of this, no more life against the law.

…

At Saint Marks Square Venice, Italy a young man with orange hair and amber eyes enthusiastically shook hands with an old English man.

"You only have 10 minutes to open that vault Yama-ji." Ichigo said circling his arm on old man Yamamoto's shoulders. His special skill was centered in opening secret vaults.

"I thought you gave me 15 minutes?" Yamamoto scoffed. Ichigo frowned at him.

"Don't you dare, mess up with my plans old man. I told you, you only have 10 minutes. Don't fuck with me. We will start the operation in 5 minutes." Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders and gave him one of his mysterious smiles.

"You know what boy. I've never work with someone as brilliant as you. That heads of yours and exceptional imagination and observations. It will take you somewhere glorious."

"Don't get all mushy on me old man. I know what I am capable of." Yamamoto, weakly chuckled.

"Then let's get this job done. I want some gold too."

…

"Fare l'amore con oi." _(Make love to me)_ Renji recited holding a Japanese-Italian dictionary. Ishida was at his left plugging in his headset turning the volume in full blast while Grimmjow was leaning on the side of their ferry boat laughing at Renji's pathetic self. They are all waiting for their boss and his left hand Aizen to start the operations.

"How's that sound? I bet Italian girls can't resist my sexy Italian accent."

"Look man, unlike you I don't use those magazines and books to bed a girl. They throw themselves at me."

"**COCKY BASTARD!"**

….

An explosion shocked the two lookouts inside a huge floating house near the grand canals in Venice. The two were stunned when they saw a hole on the floor. The heavy metal plated, 5 feet long vault was nowhere in sight. They immediately ran outside and take out their guns when they heard the roaring of the engine of a ferry boat.

"Fermasi!" _(Stop!) _The huge Italian man shouted when he reached the outside. He saw a blue haired man with the heavy vault sitting on his boat. Grimmjow just gave him his signature smirk with a message "victory is ours" and speed out of the place. The guards immediately following him.

They bite their bait, who wouldn't be? No one will expect that from the very start that vault was empty and the real vault was still in the place just underwater where Ichigo and Yamamoto started cracking.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a brilliant man. He never fails to surprise them with his crazy ideas. He will surely climb to the top someday and surpassed his father's achievements.

…

"CHEERS FOR A JOB WELL DONE EVERYONE!" Ichigo celebrated. They tossed their glasses leaving the empty bottles of wine on the snow covered Italian Alps near the borders of Venice. Grimmjow and Renji's arms are hooked on Ichigo's shoulders raising their glasses in the air. They are laughing and pushing each other.

"What will you do with your gold Ishida?" He remembered Ichigo had asked him. Ishida was just silently leaning on their van swirling his bottle of wine. He was not a very expressive, social type of person but a smile ghost in his handsome pale face as he saw his friends make merry for the success of their operations.

"My gold huh?" He thought. Before, Ichigo's family owned the biggest mining company in Asia. His family was also one of the biggest jewelry providers in Asia and Europe. But because of an accident his father died in the field leaving the unprepared only male heir to take over the burden. This unfortunately was took advantage by their relatives and share holders who desired the company for their own greedy reasons.

They didn't own any gold and they didn't stole anything, from the very start the rightful owner of all the gold was Ichigo Kurosaki the legal and only heir of the Kurosaki Corporation.

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted cutting Ishida from his deep thoughts. He saw Ichigo raising another bottle of wine. Grimmjow, Renji, Chad, Aizen and the new companion Yamamoto raised their wine glasses at him too. "We are a team; once in a while celebrate with us." He will never forget that happiness in his eyes because it was the last time they were all seeing it.

….

The slight snowfall and whiteout didn't stop Ichigo's group to travel back in Mestre. The cold weather seemed nothing to the joyful atmosphere inside their car.

"I will buy my own expensive brands of suits, leather shoes, and watches." Renji enumerate the things he wanted to buy with his share of gold. Ichigo just shook his head looking outside the window of their car watching the snow fall, understanding mirrored in his eyes. He can't blame his friends' material greed. They had been deprived of these things not that their families are badly off. They decided to run away, away from the life they just can't agree. From then on, they were named as the "black sheep" of their families.

"I will buy a sports car. I'll have my babies ride with me." Grimmjow said with a perverted look in his face.

"Oh! You sly dog, call me ok? I'll let you borrow my suits." The two perverts closed a deal with their creepy perverted smirk.

"Idiots." Ichigo sneer. He heard Aizen chuckled. "What about you man? What will you do with your share?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll start a business and be rich." He bluntly said. Ichigo can't help but smirk being with these very proficient people with crazy ambitions was a challenge. He knows despite his simple appearance Aizen was a very ambitious man.

"**I'll take whatever I can take to be on the top. No one is going to stop me and I can sacrifice everything." **He added.

….

He never saw it coming. That he will be under old Yamamoto's dead body in the freezing water, bullets raining over them. He looked to his right and saw Renji getting out of the car, dragging the half conscious Grimmjow with him. He was horrified despite the unclear almost frozen water; he saw one side of Grimmjows face. His skin was ripped out from his mouth to his ear.

"_You are so naïve Ichigo. You shouldn't trust people that easily. Now you will never have what you want. Die in here Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"_I'll erase all of you in this world no one will ever notice because from the very start you don't have a family; all of you only have each other!"_

"_Expect her to be dead too, Ichigo. I am not that evil to part you two. __**Till deaths do as bring you together**__."_

The betrayal he didn't perceived coming. Like the freezing water grazing his skin, his heart had frozen.

"_Aizen Sousuke I will hunt you down from hell."_

…

When he is alone in his huge office the past always replayed in his mind. It's like everything happened a moment ago. That his wounds are still fresh and bleeding. That his cry of helplessness, frustration and pain howl like a wolf in his ears.

Ichigo lean on his office chair massaging his aching forehead. He always stumbles and fall. No matter how high he reaches his success in this present time. It's nothing when all he has is his self.

He reaches for his pocket and takes out his wallet. A crimpled picture of a pale beautiful woman in her school uniform is neatly tucked under the folds of his wallet.

Pictures are created to frozen time, to freeze that moment worth remembering. In his mind her images are moving and her smiles are alive. In his heart she remains his only one.

Ichigo caress her pale cheeks and as he looks at her stunning orbs. He remembers the feeling of looking right through Rukia's soul. Like that day under the full moon…

_The mesmerizing amethyst crystal like eyes of her, he can't take his eyes of them. From there he can see all of Rukia, her heart, her soul, her everything he want them all only for himself. His world begins and ends with her. _

_It's their 3__rd__ year college acquaintance party. The grand elegant reception was open to the beautiful night sky. The stars and the full moon added more to the romantic theme of the night. Lovers, friends and classmates wearing their renaissance inspired outfits dance around the enormous, well-designed fountain._

_But he found a quieter and secluded place for them. The statue of the Goddess of Love and Beauty Aphrodite was a witnessed how a young handsome man whispered his oaths of love and loyalty to an equally passionate woman inside his arms. How he fervently capture her lips, their pleasured gasp and moans, how he let the moonlight kissed her naked breast and how he tasted and claimed her._

_Ichigo let out a growl of pleasure. "You are mine Rukia, only mine." He began to quicken his thrusts, which makes Rukia arches her back under the onslaught of pleasure._

"_Mmmmh." Rukia can't help but moan the pleasure he was giving to her was too much. But she wanted more, more of him inside her possessing her whole being. _

_White hot pleasures shoot throughout their bodies Rukia tremble against him, her nails digging more in his back. Her scream of pleasure was swallowed by his hungry kisses. The intense delight causing tears of satisfaction fall from her eyes. Only he can give this kind of pleasure. Only he can see a glowing Rukia dazed with pleasure coming down from heaven and to smell the fragrant of her arousal._

_A smirk pulls at his lips her amethyst eyes are still bright with shameless desires. Her pale hot skin glowing under his gazed. This was only the second time he tasted and claimed her. He ruined her and made her his. _

_He was a man with insufferable desires. He had many women in his life. He would like to continue but he wanted to be gentle to her. As much as the desires of claiming her until dawn, making her forget everything except his name he respected and loved her more than his own intolerable desires._

_Ichigo lay down beside her under them was his black and gold royal coat. He reached for his undershirt and covered his naked girlfriend who moved closer to his warm body._

"_I love you midget." He whispered. Rukia weakly pinched his sides for calling her "midget". Ichigo kissed the side of her head with a smile on his lips._

_Falling in love was just another fairytale. He didn't believe that he will love someone more than his own self. He was selfish and he wanted everything to go according his way. She was just the only person who changed him without becoming aware he was always looking at her back, looking after her._

_He bullied her at first and as time passes by, he noticed that his day seemed incomplete without her yelling at him, without her hitting him, without her glaring at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She had become someone he can't let go. He loves her with all sincerity._

"_My words Rukia are my heart and soul. I'm afraid I don't want to share you with anybody." He felt her smile, kissing his chiseled chest. Rukia pulls up a little enough to hover at him face to face. She tucked in strands of her hair behind her ear. Bumping her nose to his, she saw sincerity behind those intense amber eyes. _

"_No one owned me Mr. Kurosaki." He felt her hold on her tightened. "But I'll make an exception to you." A cocky smirk she used to hate emerged from his handsome face, smugness showed in his slightly puffed up chest. But nothing compared when this man smiled genuinely at her with satisfaction. He was like a child glowing with happiness. Under the moonlight, kissing his moist tanned skin, she can't take her eyes of his astonishing innocent smiling face._

"_Is it possible to love someone this much?_

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

**-UNTIL NEXT TIME-**

"**SEMPER FI"**


End file.
